It has been found that the conventional household electrical appliances, e.g. electric trimmers, mobile telephones, or electrical cutters are supplied with only dry batteries or rechargeable batteries thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, when the power supply for such electrical appliances fails, they will not be able to be used any longer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved supplying device which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.